mi gran pequeña huida
by blackoctubre
Summary: mi primer fic pasen y lean realmente no se explicarme otra cosa que agregar hay fiolee
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno me presento soy blackoctubre me pueden decir octubre o black es mi primer fi casi que no sean malos no crueles con esta pobre demonio y am… no sé qué más decir bueno creo que dejo de molestar y comenzar esto**

**Pd: hora de aventura no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo creador**

**Capítulo 1 : introducción**

Soy un tonto o así creo que debo de comenzar ,yo siendo el rey de los vampiros hice una gran estupidez , como creí que en mis mil años ella me amaba.

Esa chica de cabellos rubios, con gorro de conejo, es que enserio en mis mil seiscientos años de vida nunca vi a alguien tan hermosa como ella.

Bueno primero mi gran error fue confesarle que la amaba creo que creyó que era un pedófilo o algo por el estilo, ya que tengo 1600 años y ella apenas tiene 14, después su amiga cake me lanza comida y varias cosas, pero creo que eso es porque le caigo mal o le doy miedo pero lo más probable es el miedo bueno, me iré al mundo alterno hace como 100 años que no voy y además me pregunto cómo estará mi contraparte marceline bueno… no creo que venga aquí nos conocimos hace 5000 años y ella me mostro su mundo y yo le mostré el mío , iré a la nocheosfera así nadie podrá seguirme e irme a el mundo alterno.

**Y que les pareció espero que bien porque si no me sentiré mal bueno black se despide**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola si soy yo blackoctubre de nuevo am…. sigo sin saber expresarme bien pero bueno quiero agradecer a los que me corrigieron mis errores de ortografía perdonen por ellos bueno por lo de la edad que puse de 1600 y que se conocieron hace 5000 bueno perdonen se me paso el 0 perdonen por ese 0 no saque bien la resta bueno creo que ya les dejo de molestar**

**Pd: hora de aventura no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo creador**

**Capítulo 2: llegando y conociendo**

Cuando llegue al mundo alterno era de noche supuse que marceline estaba en su casa del árbol pero cuando llegue había un humano y no hice nada porque se me hacía algo familiar y me di cuenta después de cinco minutos que ella no estaba ahí y pensé ¿dónde estaría? y luego me acorde de esa cueva que solíamos ir a tocar uno que otro día, cuando llegue a la cueva vi una casita rosada y pensé de seguro es aquí, golpee la puerta y esto paso

**Hola marceline te acuerdas de mi**-dije calmadamente

**Marshall**-me abrazo –** hace como 100 años que no te veo**

**Lose me aprietas** – recuperando mi respiración-** oye marcy ¿me puedo quedar un tiempo a vivir aquí?**

**Si porque no pero debe de haber alguna razón para que me la pidas**-dijo ella

**Es algo de lo que no quiero hablar en estos momentos**- dije algo triste

**Dime pasa-**

**Gracias**-y ambos entramos flotando a su casa- **bueno le he confesado mi amor a una humana de catorce años de edad y nunca me dijo sí o no porque su gata me inicio a lanzar cosas a mi cara y me fui de ahí por miedo**

**Quédate el tiempo que necesites**-dijo ella segura de su palabra

**Por cierto que le paso a tu casa vi a un chico y aun perro** –pregunte por mi duda

**Se la di a fin y a jake** -me contesto feliz de la vida

**Se parecen a fionna y cake** - dije triste

**Estas bien si que estas algo apagado amigo-** dijo ella preocupada-** bueno ya a va amanecer cámbiate para salir**

**Vamos a salir**- dije con algo de duda

**Si vamos a molestar gente creo que eso te animara un poco** – dijo ella feliz parece que sabia que eso me gusta hacer

**Bueno**- me fui al baño y me puse una ropa que lleve me puse un saco negro mi capucha y sobre ella llevaba un gorro y me pongo mis guantes negros

**Te ves bien**– y solo agarra su sombrilla- **bien vamos**

**Te sigo-** y salimos volando hacia el dulce reino que se parece mucho al de mi universo pero bueno que se puede hacer cuando estábamos llegando entramos y nos pusimos a asustar a los aldeanos de dulce y de repente veo a una tipa rosa que salió y solo grito esto

**Marceline deja de molestar a la dulce gente**- pero me di cuenta que marceline se escondió y yo por ser un loco o algo así vuelo hacia donde esta ella usando mis ojos de demonio para que vea que yo no soy marceline

**Quien…. Er..es… tu-** diciendo la princesa con una voz temblorosa por el miedo

**Bueno yo hasta aquí les dejo si ya se todos saben quien es pero bueno tenía que detenerme en algún momento jejeje y si todo lo relata Marshall se cuidan suerte que tengan un lindo dia tarde noche o lo quesea en el momento gracias por leer**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola soy de nuevo blackoctubre no tengo mucho que decir solo que tengo hambre y ya comí y tengo flojera pero eso siempre ya dejo de molestarles y les pondré lo que sigue**

**pd: hora de aventura no me pertenece el pertenece a su respectivo creador**

**Capítulo 3: no se me ocurrió el nombre del capítulo pero ignoren que no puse nombre**

**Soy Marshall lee de la tierra de aaa atravesando la nocheosfera-**dije con seguridad porque se veía que ella tenía miedo de mi presencia

**Y que haces aquí**…- dijo con algo de duda

**Y eso que te importa-** dije algo molesto y con cara de demonio pero en el fondo triste y me fui volando hacia esos empalagosos arboles de paleta y saque a marceline de su escondite-** me dejaste solo mala**

**Que más querías te deje un rato solo con la dulce princesita** –dijo ella

**Qué raro me recordó al gay de gumball-**dije recordando cuando lo moleste pintando todo el reino de color negro

**Bueno vamos a comer no nos quedaremos aquí**- dijo ella ya que se veía que tenía hambre no desayunamos era algo obvio hasta a mí me crujían las tripas- **está bien** - dije por que tenía hambre, ella y yo continuamos volando hasta que me detuvo por alguna razón la cual desconocía en ese instante

**Sígueme-**dijo ella un poco silencioso yo simplemente la ignore, pero me di cuenta de aquel perro amarillo de abajo y decidí asustarlo, me dirigí a su espalda –**dame de tu sangre ser mortal**- puse mis ojos demoniacos

**¡FINN UN VAMPIRO!** – dijo el perro asustado

**Solo es marceline** – dijo el humano sin voltear a ver a su amigo

**No soy solo yo**- dijo marceline que estaba hablando con el chico

**Lo dices enserio** – dijo el humano volteando a verme y apunto de intentar succionar la sangre del perro y solo vi que inicio a correr hacia mí y flote un poco haciendo que aquel humano chocara con el árbol

**Quien eres tu?**–dijo el humano

**Yo?** – pregunte

**Si tu** – como diciendo molesto

**Bueno ya que tanto insiste me llamo Marshall lee el rey vampiro y sucesor de la nocheosfera –** dije con un poco de aires de grandeza

**Espera** –dijo el humano mirando a marceline- **me engañas** - le dijo el humano a marceline

**No fin el es el rey vampiro de otra tierra no de esta** –dijo algo asustada con la reacción del humano

**mm… bueno los estaré vigilando–** dijo el humano creyéndole a marceline

**Y usted humano como se llama**- dije yo interrumpiendo el tema

**Yo soy finn el humano héroe de ooo** -realmente le tome poca importancia –**finn vámonos** –dijo aquel perro que había asustado hace unos momentos

**Está bien jake, marcy vas esta noche?**-dijo el humano y yo inicie a pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo así que inicie a ignorar desde aquí hasta que marcy me hablo y dijo vamos a la casa a comer y nos fuimos

**Hasta aquí les dejo por hoy que les pareció, quiero agradecer a los que me leen ya poco a poco se va armando este relájalo jejeje, tengo hambre eso es malo se cuidan este pequeño demonio les quiere atte.: blackoctubre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola soy blackoctubre bueno mi mente esta atrofiada por la escuela componer ya extrañaba hacerlo bueno ejem dejo de molestarlos un poco por cierto gracias kyo**

**Pd: hora de aventura no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo creador**

**Capítulo 4: esto no es normal**

Cuando marceline y yo llegamos a la casa me agarre unas fresas y unas manzanas del refrigerador, y escuche un sonido raro lo ignore en el momento

**Y como está la otra dimensión?-dijo marceline**

**Bien, esta como debe de estar-**dije yo tranquilo comiendo la fresa y de repente vuelco a escuchar ese ruido sin pensarlo dos veces tome mi guitarra hacha y me fui hacia donde escuche el sonido me acerque y apunto de golpear algo atrás del sillón

**NO ME MATES- **era aquel humano que vimos hace rato

**Que haces aquí-** pregunte curioso no sabía que estaba habiendo aquí

**Pues solo tenía cuidado porque estás viviendo con mi novia y me asuste pero ahora entiendo no eres de aquí, bueno creo que me asuste de más me voy** – se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo pero marceline le detuvo la puerta

**Fin a dónde vas, puedes quedarte**- dijo marceline parecía que no le importara que entrara a su casa

**Yo me voy de aquí no quiero interrumpirles** – esquive algo que me lanzaron

Me fui y pensé volver a molestar a la dulce princesa como le decían ahí y pensé que broma hacerle bueno tenía que buscar cosas para comenzar a molestarla arme varios muñecos de madera y varias cosas por el estilo y los lance al reino pero los guardianes de chicle no hicieron nada así que como la gente estaba asustada ella salió a ver qué pasaba y yo decidí ir a la ventana y sacar mis colmillos y quitarme la capucha como ya era de noche eran como las 7 de la noche y me dijo estas mismas palabras

**Señor Marshall esta usted invitado a una cena hoy en el castill**o- dijo ella segura de su palabra

Yo y el resto que estábamos cerca nos que damos con cara de WTF

**Bueno…. Si es algo para encerrarme le juro que me comeré el rosado envés del rojo-** dije seguro pero con duda de la invitación –** eso es para hoy es a las 10 de la noche porque no me dijo envés de que hiciera tantas formalidades- pregunte con duda**

**No es solo que así suelo ser** – dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara

**Está bien regreso para la cena**- me fui a casa de mi amiga ella no estaba me bañe y me vestí como tenía una hora para llegar y yo llegaría tarde me puse a componer canciones y después vi que me faltaba media hora para ir y decidí por primera vez en mi vida llegar temprano puse mi guitarra en el sofá y me fui volando y llegue exacto a la hora entre y había un montón de comida roja en la mesa y ella estaba sentada

**Siéntese** –dijo la princesa con una voz muy dulce

**Bueno** – me senté en uno de los lugares que habían

**Cuénteme algo de usted-** dijo ella con algo de entusiasmo

**Bueno soy el rey vampiro y sucesor de la nocheosfera –** pero ella me interrumpió

**Esta usted casado**?- pregunto ella

**No soy rey de los vampiros por que mate al anterior rey** - dije seguro de mi palabra

**Ohm y tiene novia**- dijo ella con algo de curiosidad

**No-** dije triste mente recordando a ella esa persona a la cual amo con todo mi sentimiento hasta que desperté de mi transe

**Y que le pareció mi pregunta**- ella me dijo

**Cual-** pregunte con algo de duda

**Que usted se casara conmigo** –dijo algo nerviosa

**No, perdón señorita pero no puedo aceptar su propuesta-** y vi su cara a punto de llorar **–lo ciento sé que usted encontrara a alguien mejor que yo** – dije con una sonrisa malvada solo vi que comenzó a llorar y me fui a casa de marceline ella un no llegaba y era tarde eran las 12 le escribí una nota que decía

_**Marceline hay una loca aquí, me regresare a mi mundo y peleare por ella cueste lo que me cueste a ver si me llamas un día de estos o me vas a visitar cuídate atte.: Marshall lee**_

**Hasta aquí les dejo el próximo será el último capítulo jejeje les agradezco a los que me leen y a los que no igual jejeje este demonio se despide y el final se sorprenderán jejeje no daré adelantos ni nada eso quiero dejárselos con sorpresa jejeje bueno se cuidan les quiere blackoctubre**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola soy blackoctubre diciendo que este es el último capítulo de mi gran pequeña huida quiero agradecer a las personas que me leyeron y comentaron en review como Ice prince 93, yoshii lee, maggi le fay, nessaAbader, JUN FUSION 7 ,ikerramires4 también a ti Terry y a los que me leyeron bueno aquí con el ultimo capitulo estará corto pero lindo , pero quiero dedicar este capítulo a una persona a la cual quiero mucho el problema es que fallecio y tambien esta dedicado a un amigo que conosco desde hace tiempo , gracias por todo, y feliz 14 de febrero**

**Capitulo 5 otro capitulo que no se me ocurrió el nombre**

Llegue a la nocheosfera y cruce el portal para regresar de nuevo a mi mundo , me fui a mi casa, cuando llegue, tome comida del refrigerador y me puse a jugar con mi gato siamés y después me fui a bañar y me fui a acostar un rato, mientras descansaba escuche un ruido, creí que era mi gato ya que suele tirar cosas y no le di mucha importancia, de repente siento que alguien se acuesta cerca de mí y me abraza por detrás , creí que era mi imaginación, me voltee y veo a esa niña de cabellos rubios con gorro de conejo

**Fionna, ¿que haces aquí?-** pregunte ya que me sorprendí realmente

**Es que realmente tenía que decirte que lo que me dijiste fue hermoso, Marshall yo también te amo – **ella me abrazo-**solo que a cake no le parece**

**Me imagino el porqué, ella debe creer que soy una mala influencia para ti-** solo sonreí –** te amo es lo único que puedo decir-**sonreí nuevamente porque no me sentí amenazado en ese momento

**Yo también te amo, o ¿porqué crees que estoy aquí en este momento?- ** dijo ella casi llorando

**Cierto niña hermosa **– le sonreí

**Marshy perdón por ocultártelo- **dijo ella mientras giraba levemente su rostro apenada

**No, tú perdóname por irme a un mundo alterno – **dije algo preocupado

**Te amo- dijo ella sonrojada**

**Yo siempre te ame desde que te conocí**- la bese delicadamente en los labios y desde entonces fui feliz y me volví a sentir vivo

**El fin XD**

**Que les pareció jejenes muchos se preguntaran que paso con finn y marceline he pensado en hacer su intento del punto de vista de ellos pero no lo sé, no me decido aun jejeje bueno me despido atte.: blackoctubre.**


End file.
